


Postshift Pleasure

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Within the Goddess' Watchful Eyes [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author has a rain fetish, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hylian/Zora Relations, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Amongst the rain and her mounting pressures, a new recruit finds relief in the newly arrived village pariah…





	Postshift Pleasure

_‘I wonder how long it will take before this rain bores into my skull’_

 

Link grumbled as he pulled up his hood even higher. He was fairly certain the garment was going to be permanently drenched by the time he’d finish here. Not to mention the cold…not anywhere near as bad as Tabantha or lower Hebra, but still enough to chill his bones. It might even be worthwhile to pull out the Rito Hood, if only to warm his bones thanks to the rubies embedded in the converted blanket. Too bad he’d left it and his Snowquill gear back at his house in Hateno.

 

He was standing at the base of the steps that led from the central platform to the storeroom. Behind him, he knew that Laflat was recuperating from her self-professed ‘duty’ and had opted to let her do so in peace. Not that it was necessarily his plan to act as a sentry. No, it was just the fact that his thoughts were no longer being mercifully clouded by sex, so once again he was brooding.

 

Ever since the denizens of the Domain had recognized him, a few things had started to brew in the back of his thoughts. Some of it was mundane, like what was he like way back when he was a child? He’d put rupees on the side of being at least friendly enough to have left such a fond impact with some of the kids who were now adults. As for the elders… well they couldn’t all have hated him even back then, right? Surely some of them were at least tolerant of his presence even before Mipha had been killed?

 

On this front, Link wasn’t so certain. Without any frame of reference, he couldn’t say if the elder’s bigotry and vitriol was directed just at him, or at Hylians as a whole. If the former, then was it just because of tangential events they shared (not like he – no; the knight - had any say on who the other Champions were after all)? Or if it were the latter; did the knight have anything to do with their conceit or had it been brewing long beforehand? He was so caught up in his internal ramblings he just barely noticed the sight of a Zora trudging up the steps from the courtyard. Sadly, he knew who it was even if he couldn’t make out their face: Trello.

 

He’d spoken with Trello earlier… rather; he’d endured the grouchy tuna’s ranting and tried to resist the urge to let bastard try and attack. Link was no stranger to being belittled or mocked by some upstart or overly brazen fool. Most he’d been able to shut up, others he left to their own egotistical world. Brushing them off was a skill that he’d picked up at some point after he made it off the Plateau. So what was it about the elders of the Zora that got under his skin?

 

He remembered the stream of curses and delusional ranting that the retired soldier had spewed out. Something about a trident and a ceremony, the moronic notion that Vah Ruta’s curse were the tears of Mipha, and his insistence that the Zora didn’t need outside help. Link might’ve been missing a few bits of context, but even he could tell that the Zora wouldn’t be the only ones to suffer if Vah Ruta wasn’t stopped. Not that these geriatric fishmen gave a damn about the rest of the kingdoms… point was, he wasn’t in the mood for dealing with more Trello’s crap.

 

The lower walkway was just within reach of his glider, and he’d be able to avoid the elder Zora’s impotent wrath. He was about to leap off the platform that would usually be occupied by Gruve when a niggling thought flashed in his head. If he left, it meant that the elder could walk past and enter the storeroom…where Laflat was recovering from their carnal exercise. Shouldn’t he stay and take the proverbial arrow if it meant that the chief secretary would be spared humiliation? A noble thought; too bad he was already landing on the lower tower to act on it.

 

How many shots had he taken in place of another? How many times had he leapt in the way of a flailing Bokoblin’s club to keep another from coming to harm? It had happened so often it was second nature by this point. So why was he now willing to glide away from an old geezer that might yell at him? Why had not only toyed with the notion of risking Laflat’s exposure, but ACTED on it? Even seeing the miserly old fishman turn right and proceed away from the storeroom did little to assuage the storm of self-loathing and shame that was welling within him.

 

_‘What the hell is wrong with me?’_

 

There was no way he was going to be able to sleep, not with all this crap swimming in his thoughts. So instead of heading to the Seabed Inn as he was prompted, the Hylian opted to take a stroll along the elevated walkways to clear his head. With any luck he’d be able sort this funk out before he finally turned in…

* * *

 

Dunma sighed as the monotony of her current role threatened to overwhelm her. To be honest, she had no one to blame but herself; taking the late watch for the sixth…seventh, night in a row. Sure she could’ve at least gone home with her father to have a nice long meal once their mutual shift was done, but she really wasn’t interested in having to endure yet another night of her father and grandfather at each others throats. Especially considering what had just happened and who had just walked back into the Domain; none other than the mythical Hylian Champion himself. As she picked her teeth with the bone of her last chillfin trout, her thoughts drifted to her meeting with the Hylian.

 

From her brief interaction, he seemed like a nice enough guy. A little on the quiet side, but the fact he carried his emotions on his sleeve made him easy to read. He’d made it to the Domain in one piece, which was another good sign. Despite his lapse in form, it was nice to see her father so upbeat as well; that hadn’t happened in a long time. Oh, and Prince Sidon seemed happy, which was always a plus. A pity that the same couldn’t be said for her grandfather. _‘I don’t even want to imagine how those two are getting on right now. It’d probably make all the other times look tame in comparison.’_

 

Despite how tense things were, she truly did love both her father and her grandfather. Trello had been the one to start her training with the spear, even if it was her father’s stories about his days in the Big Bad Bazz Brigade that got her interested in the first place. But then again, it was probably inevitable that she was going to be brought into the fold: It was in her blood after all. Luckily, it all just worked in her favor that it was a goal she really, REALLY wanted to achieve and didn’t need much prodding. But all that had its drawbacks, such as returning home to an empty chamber.

 

Her training had left her much time to look for a Malefin…or a Femtail for that matter. After she had some light teasing in the Moonless Ponds, she honestly wasn’t sure which one was preferable. Sure, she’d need to find a mate to settle down and rear a little one or two, but she had DECADES to work on that! In the meantime, it couldn’t hurt to experiment, especially with the fairer sex. Her father wouldn’t mind, her grandfather…well, he had voted against the Reformation of Unions anyway. At least she knew he’d still love her even if he didn’t support her.

 

Oh who was she kidding; even if she willing to ease off her newfound responsibilities, Dunma doubted that she’d be able to find anyone that would be comfortable around her. She’d been so focused on rising to the top, she didn’t realize how quickly everyone had been left behind. Years of training to master the spear and earn her place in the Royal Guard. Well it had all paid off for her; a full member of the guard before she’d even reached hundred years… or sixty for that matter.

 

Yeah in hindsight maybe she was too young to be settling into such a role. She didn’t even have her full teeth yet; just these miserable flat ones that couldn’t break bone. No telling if she’d get the gift that could make her that much more desirable, even though her mother had DEFINITLY had it. There was no telling when her adult jaw would break through. All she knew that it was probably going to be soon, if her constant mouth aches every morning were any clue.

 

_‘Maybe I’m going about this the wrong way; maybe I don’t need a mate…just a way to relive stress.’_

 

Pre-union couplings were… not frowned upon, but not exactly endorsed. After all the effort that had gone into the Reformation of Unions, it was an unfortunate side effect that all that work came at the cost of that awkward period before exchanging stones. That just left young adults like her to relive themselves with…other, means. Means that she was eager to indulge in right now, even without her favorite coral piece.

 

Despite her usual decorum, she couldn’t bring herself to put up as much protest as usual. Just a quick release and back to work. After all, she still had three hours before she could be relived… what’s the harm in getting some action a little early? Her fingers might not be as good as Pirogus, but there was something nicer about feeling wet little digits as opposed to a piece of coral… 

* * *

 

 

Whatever goodwill the Hylian had once had for rain had long since been washed away. Not for the first time he sincerely wondered if the constant storms outside Zorana were also because of Vah Ruta; that this was all punishment from the ancient machine. It was the only way he could rationalize these constant storms even outside the canyon. _‘Is this really what I’m thinking; where the rain came from?’_ he frustratingly sighed as he drew his hand through his wet hair.

 

Link honestly wasn’t too exhausted, even after his little fuck session with Laflat. Sure, he wanted to get some rest before his audience with the King, but that wasn’t until later in the day anyway. Besides, he still had to sort out these conflicts that had been piling up. Sadly, he just couldn’t focus when his thoughts were drawn to the nubile bodies of the Zora women. The way the perpetual rain would wash over their defined curves, their smooth skin that gave him goosebumps, and the fact that they walked around without a single shred of clothing… well so much for keeping himself in check.

 

He was half-tempted to turn around and see if Laflat would be willing to perform more ‘services’ for him when his pointed ears picked up the sound of splashing over the rainfall. It was close; somewhere along the level he was currently standing. He wasn’t sure who would be out at this hour… but he was curious to find out.

* * *

 

 

She’d placed her spear on the ground; just within reach for her to grab it at a moments notice. It was a pity Dunma hadn’t had the foresight to grab her caring knife; sure the handle was small, but it’d be a little more than just her fingers. Well no point in dwelling on that, she had a timetable to keep.

 

She always started with two fingers; few enough to not make her uncomfortable, but sufficient to stimulate her beyond flights of fancy or whim. With her elongated fingers, she could reach past the entrance of her vaginal walls and into what was crudely known as the deep reef; the series of ridges that led up to a Zora’s womb. Her’s weren’t quite finished developing, needing to spread out more in order to sufficiently catch her future eggs before they’d be released and waiting to hatch. But the biological function of her snatch was far from Dunma’s mind. She wanted release: nothing more.

 

The downside to using her fingers as opposed to her favorite coral was simply that they weren’t strong enough to actually bend her ridges. It took something more…solid, to stimulate the actual protrusions, much less cause them to move. There was also the inability to key in on her bundled nerves in the space between contours. But it was the best she had, and by Jabu Jabu she was going to ride her digits until she wore them to the fucking bone.

 

Dunma was so preoccupied with getting herself off she failed to notice she now had an audience…

* * *

 

 

_‘Is that…that sounds like that one guard. Rivan’s daughter…what was her name?’_

 

Sure enough, it was the guard herself; propped against the support facing out into Ruto Lake. Her spear was missing from her hands, and instead she was preoccupied with roaming her own body. If his past few forays were a factor, the purple-toned fishgirl was engaged in some…private, affairs.

 

Link had only walked in on a girl masturbating one other time: Prima. With how THAT had come about, he was instantly on guard. Sure, it was entirely possible that she was just relieving herself in a time of respite; Nayru only knows how often he’d had to drain himself in the middle of the wilds. But more than that; he could just turn around and walk away. Sure, he was feeling a bit randy, but he was NOT willing to deal with that perverted little lightbulb’s tricks.

 

He just needed to take a few steps back and…

 

***Dink!***

 

“?!”

_‘…Huh, So that’s where her spear went. Holy crap she’s got a hell of a grip.’_

 

“You!” she growled, barring her juvenile teeth at the balking Hylian. In less time than it took him to blink, she’d leapt at him and wrapped her hands around his shoulder and wrist. With how close she was, it became a question of if he should show fealty or try examine her for any signs of being under the effects of a certain sprite. “Wha- why are you staring at me? Have you no shame?!”

 

Good news; her eyes were the same as before. Not a single sheen of pink to be found in those deep amber pools. It meant that she hadn’t been twisted by that perverse fairy and was acting entirely of her own free will. So all he’d done is butt in on a member of the guard reliving herself in isolation… probably not his best moment.

 

Dunma released her grip on the Hylian, having had enough of him staring at her face. The act had both infuriated and confused her, the former was for an obvious reason. But the latter… she was fairly confident that Hylian men were more attracted to things like hips and strategically placed fat in their prospective mates. What was it about her face that made him gawk so brazenly? “This doesn’t concern you, Hylian.” She reiterated as she did her best to sound commanding, even if the pink sheen on her cheeks completely ruined the act.

 

Hearing her words, he snapped out of his musings and once again took in the circumstances of their situation. While he was by no means prudish, especially not after having been with nine women (some on multiple occasions), he still had the decency to show embarrassment at his blunder. Even his own barely-contained erection wilted at the realization of what he’d done. Despite his arousal, Link wasn’t willing to press; especially not when she had a spear so close at hand. But despite that, he wasn’t keen on departing; not when a guard was admonishing him so readily.

 

Dunma clicked her teeth; a habit she’d had since she was little more than a new-hatch. It was one that she’d miss once her full teeth came in, even if it was hardly enough to make her dread the prospect. For some reason the gormless Hylian insisted on staying, even if the look on his face made it quite clear he wanted to leave. “I told you to leave. This…doesn’t…”

 

That was all the incentive he needed. Link immediately turned and started walking away. Sure it had been an embarrassing situation, but hey; he’d been able to steer clear of any nasty consequences. Something made him doubt that the guard would be eager to try and hold this against him, especially not when he caught her acting in such a manner during what must’ve been her shift. The way she’d trailed off was a bit concerning however, as was the sudden weight being placed on his back. Almost felt like…a…spear…tip. _‘…Oh here we go…’_

 

“Don’t move.” Her sudden tonal shift caught him by surprise as he glanced back at her. Once she noticed that the Zora had his attention, she prodded his shielded back with her spear, making a surprisingly loud clang that caused both of them to wince. _‘Dial it back; don’t want to drag anyone else into this.’_ Dunma thought, the add-on of not wanting to spoil the mood going unsaid even in her private thoughts.

 

“My duty is to investigate anything out of the ordinary this night. A new face skulking around seems to fit the profile.” She explained, using her best authoritative tone. To be honest, she wasn’t half bad at it, even if her higher-pitched voice didn’t quite gel with her words. If it weren’t for the circumstances around it, Link would’ve been more than ready to believe such a decree. At least up until she started removing his sword, that is.

 

“I’m afraid I’m going to need to confiscate these. Temporarily.”

* * *

 

 

As he suspected, the charade had only lasted long enough for her to remove his weapons and his pouches before she’d resorted to a cavity search of his mouth. The way she had to lean down and practically hang over his head was a trifle bit condescending, even if he knew she wasn’t doing it on purpose and was just dealing with their contrasting physical builds the best she could. It was the same reason he’d subtly nudged them back against the column so she had a little more support and could kneel down better.

 

To his surprise her teeth looked… not normal, but certainly not lethal. While they still possessed a bit of a point, it was really only slightly more than his own. With this in mind, he had fewer reservations about diving in and trying to probe her mouth with his tongue. His impulsive act surprised the guard, giving him further room to be daring and start massaging the inside of her cheeks.

 

Dunma did her best to keep from clamping her teeth down; fighting every instinct she had to protest the sudden violation of her body. While this was all spur of the moment, the fact was she WANTED his touch; any touch to sate the uncomfortable warmth that had been stirring inside her loins.

 

As if reading her thoughts, Link brought his hand up to her crotch and quickly inserted two fingers. From his experience with Laflat, he could safely say that the Zora had no way of deriving pleasure from any outside influences. Only by penetrating her folds could she start to feel any sense of erotic stimulation. The guard quickly pushed him away before a hiss escaped her now-clenched teeth. “Well don’t just stand there; get to work.”

 

_‘Right, as if this was actually your idea.’_ Keeping his brazen musings silent as always, Link elected to start simple with a few probing licks. Not surprisingly she tasted like fish; closer to a mighty carp than any other if he was willing to indulge. Once he’d finished painting her pelvis with his saliva, he finally penetrated Dunma’s folds and began to plunder her inner cavern. Unlike her skin, her juices were significantly sweeter and gave his tongue a nice treat as he worked on covering as much as he could, trying to find the places that would set her off.

 

“Don’t you dare stop.” She hissed, pushing her hips further in a desperate attempt to get more of his tongue inside her. Link felt his nose rub against her smooth bare skin as his lips closed around her fishy pelvis; it was a good thing he liked the scent of seafood. The Hylian was now able to slather her inner ridges with his saliva, feathering the small nerves and muscles inside each groove. He faintly noticed that the placement inside her pussy was different than Laflat; being spread out further and closer to her entrance. Finding which combination would make her go wild has to be hands-down the best trial he’d had yet.

 

Dunma’s grip on his head tightened as she held back her screams. She wasn’t sure what pocket of heaven he’d found, only that she’d never be able to find it with just her fingers or Pirogus. With how infrequently those nerves were attended, it was little wonder that the barest attention would set them off. Thinking quickly, Dunma removed her armored visor and bit down on the leather straps. Her teeth would leave indents, but at least her screams would be muffled. Not a moment too soon either; as she her orgasm rocked her body and drenched Link’s tongue in her vaginal juices.

 

Thank goodness that his nose was still uncovered; otherwise he’d be honestly concerned about drowning in her flood. To make things worse, her grip on his head prevented him from extracting himself. So instead he just waited for the Zora to finish riding out her release, occasionally taking a moment to sample her juices when it splashed into his mouth. Not too bad; kind had a slight citrus-tinge to it for whatever reason. Finally after what must have been a few minutes, he felt her fingers untangle from his blond locks and her palms withdrew from his hair.

 

With his head now free, Link withdrew his tongue from her flooded core, relishing the freedom to breathe once again. Sure, having increased stamina was nice, but it really didn’t do anything for how long he was able to hold his breath (not that long, he’d be ashamed to admit). Before he could delve too far into his musings, the Hylian was shocked to feel himself be pushed further back, flat on his ass. It seemed that Zora’s recovered frighteningly quickly.

 

Dunma grabbed the crotch of his trousers and effortlessly tore them aside, exposing his underwear. She attempted to tear it apart as well, but the surprisingly durable garment just wouldn’t yield. Ultimately, the Zora guard resorted to just pulling it down and releasing his erection. Before he could protest her blatant destruction of his property, she brought out her tongue and began to lavish his dick.

 

She’d never been too into the idea of fellatio, especially since her only frame of reference and practice was a shriveled piece of coral. With such circumstances it wasn’t just the taste of dried fossil that turned her off. No, the sensation of her immature teeth grinding against it both felt and sounded horrible and killed any mood she was in. Still, she could at least grasp the basics of polishing a spear; just replace your rag and oil with a tongue, and try to keep your teeth away. It didn’t sound like his grunts were protesting, so she must be doing all right.

 

Link gritted his teeth at her ministrations. What she lacked in experience or finesse, he could give her credit for trying. At first he’d been let down at the sight of her smaller tongue; meaning that she couldn’t quite wrap around his dick the same way Laflat had done. But in return, it turns out the guard had a slightly thicker appendage and was able to quickly coat his cock in her spit. It was just a shame that licking was the most she could do.

 

The young guard continued to worship his Hylian manhood, covering as much as she could with her tongue and lips. All the while she kept her golden eyes locked on his face, breaking contact for only the briefest moments to blink or glance at where her tongue was going. After some time, she started to bring her hands into play; using one to squeeze and grope the section she wasn’t currently pleasuring whilst her other toyed with his scrotum. To her ire, her actions had the result of him gripping her head with far too much force. Not to mention that insistent twitching he was doing with his-?!

 

Dunma flinched as his orgasm exploded onto her face. A second shot ended up too close to her eye, causing her to instinctively close it for her own sake. Half-blinded, the guard felt a third rope land on her head. It wasn’t until the fourth spunk blast hit bounced off her chest piece and started dripping onto the floor that her training finally kicked in. A slight drop would disperse, but anything bigger might float away and end up on the main road.

 

She couldn’t have any evidence of their acts! Without thinking, she brought her lips over the ejaculating cock and let it fill her mouth. Link was too engrossed in riding out his orgasm to realize how close his most sensitive limb was to a razor wall of pain. As blast after blast assaulted her, the young guard did her best to swallow as much as she could. Yet despite her efforts, she couldn’t help the drops that escaped her mouth and dripped down to her breastplate.

  

Link threw his back and sighed in satisfaction, letting some of Vah Ruta’s water splash into his mouth. Despite how harrowing and dire the circumstances were, he’d never tasted anything so pure; not even on Hebra Mountain. If it weren’t for the risk it was putting all of Hyrule in, he’d almost be willing to humor the idea of keeping things as they are. Just as long as the rest of the kingdom wasn’t getting constantly assaulted by the same downpour, of course. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dunma deposit the remaining load of his seed over the side into the water far below. _‘Nice to see where she stands on swallowing.’_

 

Dunma coughed out the last of his cum, watching it fall into down to the surface of the lake. In her panic and haste, she’d failed to even catch a taste of the salty mixture. Oh sure it had splashed onto her tongue, but the spray from the rain washed it all away faster than her taste buds could register it. Despite what they’d just done; she was STILL feeling horny. Hell, if anything it felt worse now than it did before he’d gone down on her. Before she could act on her urges, she realized how much of his seed had dripped onto her armor.

 

That wouldn’t do; she needed to avoid leaving such stains for others to discover. She pulled down the center strip of her breastplate, releasing the straps that held it in place. With practiced ease, the Zora guard withdrew her arms from the chest piece before pulling it out from behind. Cautiously, she placed the armor down onto the flooded ground and unhooked her silver bracers before turning to expose her smooth, featureless chest to the Hylian.

 

The lack of nipples was quite jarring for Link. He’d noticed how the Zoras seemed devoid of those delightful nubs after he’d set foot in the Domain, but even now he was still perturbed by their absence. It made him question what kind of purpose could they serve… and could they even derive pleasure from their breasts? From what she was pining for, he’d have to find out at a later time. Still, at least he could appreciate the sight of the rain dripping down her body as she approached him.

 

Dunma took his shoulder and pushed him aside, quickly taking his place with her hands pressed against the column. She was slightly shorter than the average Zora, so he should be able to push into her a fair amount; hopefully past where his tongue had dwelled. Sure he wasn’t as long as a Zora male (at least from the pictures she’d used as reference when making Pirogus), but how thick he was would guarantee she’d DEFINITELY enjoy this…after the pain, that is.

 

Link walked till his solid arousal was pointed straight at her. From beneath her cloacal and hip fins he made out the barest part of her slit. From her current angle, he’d hardly be able to breach her folds. TO be honest, he’d have more luck piercing her ass… perhaps next time. Still, he knew that in order to make this work for both of their enjoyment, he’d need to direct things a little better.

 

Dunma was getting impatient; surely he must know what she wanted, right? From what she’d read, Hylians reproductive acts were fairly similar to her species. More than that, she didn’t take him for a novice (not the way he drove her to climax with just his tongue) so what was the hold up? “What are you wai-?!” she couldn’t even finish her statement as she felt him grab her hips and place his dick against her waiting loins. _‘_ What _is he doing?!’_

 

The Hylian grunted as he pushed down on her hips, forcing her pelvis up to compensate. The first time was enough for him to push his crown past her lips. A good start, but he had to do better. Luckily, his partner realized what he was attempting to do an adjusted her hands to follow every act. It took a few more adjustments, but finally he was able to comfortably and efficiently penetrate the Zora guard. With THAT all out of the way, it was time to start the main course.

 

Link slid into her pretty easily up to the point he reached her inner ridges. From there, it took more effort and some exploratory thrusts to loosen her up and keep pushing until she’d completely engulfed him. He could feel that hers were closer together than Laflat; possibly a result of her being younger than the secretary. The result was feeling like a hard-bristled brush was constantly feathering his cock… and he could say he found it quite enjoyable.

 

Dunma grunted as she felt him finally slide into her deep reef. If she thought the sensation of his tongue in her ridges was blissful, the sensation of his cock pushing them aside was HEAVENLY. She reflexively curled her fingers and toes in response to him finally bottoming out inside her, causing her to whimper in joy. Thanks to his reorientation, her palms were now flat against the ground with her head nearly kissing the floor. Surprisingly enough, she wasn’t really in any form of pain or discomfort, at least not enough for it to pull her out of the sea of carnal pleasure she was now engulfed in.

 

Link winced less every time he thrust back into her quim, simultaneously getting used to her peculiar anatomy and having her conform to his own. It allowed him to go faster, a task that was made easier thanks to her juice-coated walls. His grip on her body was getting more difficult as his sweaty palms were conflicting with her slippery skin and the constant rain. Not that he was going to let a little thing like that deter him. He’d just need to find a good handhold…

 

The Zora barely noticed his hands vacate her hips, instead protesting the sudden slower pace. But before she could make any grievance be known with words, his sudden grip on her ass caused her to squeak. When her Hylian suspect resumed his thrusts, she sighed in bliss. Without having to worry about her inner dam breaking, she could just get lost in carnal waves…

 

It wasn’t much of an improvement, but it’d do for now. Link subtly adjusted himself so that they were further in the small shelter that the overhang would allow. Sure, the constant winds pretty much made it a fruitless endeavor, but still. He was nearly there, just a little more…

 

Dunma barely noticed the rhythm of his penetrations anymore. Her mind was too far-gone in orgasmic euphoria with the evidence frozen to her open-mouthed, wide-eyed trance. It didn’t even matter that her face was pressed into the wet ground; nothing could break her haze as she drowned in the waves of her own release. Yet it wasn’t until she faintly heard the last slap of his hips meeting hers that her vision went white…

 

In yet another first, Link was surprised to feel the shots of cum that he had just ejaculated splashing back against his cock. If he was being rational, he might’ve realized that her intact barrier prevented his seed from reaching the Zora’s womb. But regardless, he relished the sensation of her already-tight channel constricting his dick to the extent its circulation would be cut off.

 

Dunma sighed as she felt him withdraw, relishing the sensation of his dick brushing against her ridges. Without provocation she twitched her hips, trying to keep some of the Hylian seed within the contours of her channel even as he cleared back into the smooth entryway. She didn't really have time to bask in the glow of her post-sexual state, and reluctantly stood up, wincing as she heard her aching hips pop in protest.

 

“You’re finished?” she asked, her tone not quite back to the curt edge she so readily used. At his tired nod, she walked past and reached down for her discarded effects. “Come; I’ll escort you to the inn.” The Zora explained as she reached for her breastplate. re-donning her uniform in record time, Dunma was ready to bring the Hylian to his temporarily lodging. But before she could take a step forward, she heard Link get her attention and turn back to his current state of undress. “…After you’ve made yourself presentable.” She sighed, trying desperately to keep the sight of his swaying privates from burning into her memory… and delightfully failing. 

* * *

 

“The King’s chambers will be open at about eleven; I expect you at the steps ready to present yourself before then, understand?” Dunma explained as they came to a stop at the entrance of the Seabed Inn. They’d taken the longer path through the upper towers; mostly to avoid catching anyone’s attention, but also to have enough time to finishes redressing. “I trust you’ll take care to mind your manners.” The guard stated, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. Link tiredly blinked at her stern request before offering a tentative affirmation and stepping past her.

 

“Si-..Link.” she called, prompting him to look back at the young guard. She stepped forward and beckoned him to lean in. “I just want you to know, I will be more than happy to attend to your needs before your clash with Vah Ruta.” She dutifully explained even as she turned away to hide her cheeks. Taken aback, the Hylian nonetheless smiled and nodded before turning to walk into the inn.

 

Dunma let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding before realizing how long she’d been standing outside… away from her post. _‘Oh crap; Captain Bazz is going to KILL me.’_ She panicked as she rushed back to the platform. Along the way her thoughts were fixated on how she’d left her post, not even considering the notion that her distraction might’ve been a bigger transgression.

 

Luckily for her, there had been no changes in her post; still just a sheet of rain and the Great Zora Bridge, with her spear laying on the wet ground. Dunma winced as she felt more of Link’s seed leak out of her slit. She’d need to make sure the excess spunk was taken care of before anyone else came around. After glancing around to make sure she was indeed still alone, the young Royal Guard used her free hand to scoop up the excess juices and brought it to her lips. “Not bad… but a little too sweet for my liking.” She decided

 

She still had about an hour before her shift was over, then she could enjoy a long, LONG soak followed by an even longer rest. But for now she’d have to stay vigilant and alert; ready for anything unusual approaching her home. Little did she realize, she did indeed have a second sentry in her vigil; one that had bore witness to her lapse in duty.

 

Across the Domain, Hylia watched on…

**Author's Note:**

> So besides my auto-correct constantly trying to change Dunma’s name to Duma (thanks Echoes!), not really a lot to say about this one. I did have fun writing the idea that Rivan and Trello are estranged thanks to their conflicting views of Link and how that would affect Dunma. It was also kind of fun writing for a person that focuses so hard on her work she can’t help but want just a few minutes reprieve, even if she’s the one that ultimately puts it all on herself in the first place. The abuse of power thing was a relatively late addition, mostly because I needed a way to go from Link getting discovered to going down on her. My apologies it turned out like crap and underutilized, but I really just wanted to get this done and posted.
> 
> So a little more context to the culture of the Zora, ain’t that neat. To be honest most of you guys are probably going to guess what the big ‘twist’ is long before I lay out the cards in the Zora STARS entry. But we still have a ways to go before that one, so instead let’s just focus on the slippery, rainy fun. The next two will be a fun little challenge that helps to frame Link’s character, so I hope your looking forward to those.
> 
> Man, two women in one night? Link’s certainly gotten stronger. Or maybe it’s more that Zora’s aren’t as durable (kind of ironic considering the weapons they have, huh?). Either way, this is a way to show his growth from the trials. Let’s say that each stamina ring = another full set of rounds. Then you factor in temporary wheels from endurance meals and… well, it should be interesting if he ever puts down an Enduring Fried Wild Greens dish made with 5 Endura Carrots, huh?
> 
> So two down, two to go. I can assure you the next one will be after Link’s meeting with Dorephan and all the fun little revelations that cutscene entails. Not sure when it will be out; work’s picking up like mad and I’ve been pulling 7-9 hour shifts each day. Couple that with other crap and when I finally get home and relax, I just want to sleep as opposed to write. Then again it is halfway done by this point, so who knows; maybe mid next-week?
> 
> Oh last thing; I started up a tumblr for my works at scribeyesteak.tumblr.com. From there I’ll be posting some of my in-game screenshots I used for reference, pitch ideas, and a few other little tidbits when I get the time. Just a side-project meant to bridge between this and FF (I know there’s some overlap between the two sites based on feedback I’ve gotten). That’s all for now.


End file.
